<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parents By Accident by BrenV06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055927">Parents By Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenV06/pseuds/BrenV06'>BrenV06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Bottom Harry, Gay Parents, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenV06/pseuds/BrenV06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis y Harry son dos desconocidos prácticamente, pero esto no los frena, pues se dice que mientras mas desconozca a alguien mejor lo conocerás... A pesar de su desconocimiento guardan una GRAN secreto juntos que quizás no sea lo mejor</p>
<p>Pero aquí uno guarda mas secretos que el otro, pero saber eso primero tienes que leer todo desde el principio. </p>
<p>Advertencias:<br/>Smut. M-preg. Lenguaje adulto. Escenas explicitas.</p>
<p>NO ADAPTACIONES, TRADUCCIONES O COPIAS SIN PERMISO!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parents By Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¿Te encuentras bien amor?"</p>
<p>"Si Lou, no tienes de que preocuparte, no me pasa nada.- Dije a través del teléfono con un leve temblor en mi voz"</p>
<p>"¿Enserio corazón?"</p>
<p>"Claro, no te preocupes, no es nada"</p>
<p>"Espero que estés mejor para cuando vuelva, Te amo"</p>
<p>"Yo igual Lou"</p>
<p>Al menos escuchar la voz de Lou me ha calmado y no sé porque Louis se ha convertido en una persona tan importante en mi vida, pues todo lo que me ha hecho ha sido muy malo, pues no es común que al "amor de tu vida" le hagas bullying porque lo amas, no?...</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Harry Styles: Es un chico de 17 años que tiene una vida relativamente normal, Padres divorciados, amigos nerds, un novio "maravilloso" con el cual le costó mucho estar con él sin ningún obstáculo en sus caminos.</p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson: Es un chico de 20 años que tiene una vida un tanto complicada, Padres en proceso de divorcio, 4 hermanas menores, amigos populares y un novio extraordinario pero el cual él no puede mostrar en público pues arruinaría su reputación de "Chico malo/deportista me follo a todas"</p>
<p>¿Podrán Harry y Louis al final poder ser felices?</p>
<p>¿Que será ese GRAN secreto que oculta uno de estos hermosos chicos?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>